1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a generator using solid oxide fuel cells. More particularly, it relates to a generator capable of efficiently preheating a fuel or fuel assistant gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A solid oxide fuel cell (hereinafter referred to as a SOFC) is operated at a temperature of the order of 1000.degree. C. Therefore, it is necessary to provide means for supplying a fuel or a fuel assistant gas into and means for discharging an unreacted or reacted gas out of a generating chamber.
Consequently, with an arrangement in which the substrate is combined a gas inlet part and a gas outlet part together with a cell mounting part, the cell section or the power generating section can be provided only at a mid portion of the substrate, thus leading to a poor areal efficiency with respect to the substrate and to an increased size of the structural unit. Besides, since the gas at a temperature of the order of room temperature is directly supplied to the cell section, the cell section tends to be cooled to lower the generating efficiency. The problem may considerably arise especially at a section where a fuel assistant gas, such as air, is supplied.